dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for A.W./One Seat Empty
is the 217 chapter of the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary The Apocryphos tells a beaten Timcanpy and Yu Kanda that he will keep his promise and will leave Allen for today. He then looks to Timcanpy and telling him that it must be a long awaited wish to end for the sake of his master. Timcanpy then reminds what Allen has told him and cracks. The Apocryphos got interesting information from Kanda which he now knows that Link is alive. The Apocryphos walks from the ally still thinking about the situation. He then walks through a crowed which Link has seen him and fled. While running from the Apocryphos, Link is in shock after seeing that he knocked Kanda that easily which Link stated that the Apocryphos is not human. Link wonders if Central has been infiltrated by those beings as equal as the Apocryphos. Link then rethinks about what happened at the Central and wonders what has happened to the Central where they believed in. The Apocryphos then spread his wings which he stated to himself that he did everything for the heart. The Apocryphos uses his Memory Manipulation to the crowd who has seen the fight between him and Kanda, while during the set of erasing the crowds memories he has been attacked by Jasdevi. The members from the Black Order then runs towards Kanda which they have finally found him. Kanda can remember his memories very vague and tries to recall what has happened. Tiedoll then appears close by to him telling that he dropped Mugen on the side road. Tiedoll then tells that both Marie and Lenalee are been holded in custody because Kanda left the Order without permission. Kanda keeps staring at Tiedoll's face which reminds him of Allen keep saying "Thank you, Kanda. Please look after the Order." which started to become more vague. The seal then starts to activate which Kanda later reminds the pain that he is feeling now which the Apocryphos appears in his mind telling Kanda that he must leave Allen to him and that he must return to the Order. Kanda then discovered that the Apocryphos is the Innocence itself. Shocked Kanda gets even more shocked when he see's Timcanpy's body and sees that he is not regenerating. The members of the Order then reports to Tiedoll that they have found Allen and Johnny Gill. Kanda puts Timcanpy down and grabs Tiedoll which Tiedoll started to laugh on a extremely strange way. Tiedoll then talks to Kanda and eventually says that due to the incident with Alma Karma Kanda lost the trust of Central, but he can regain it if he becomes a General to fill in for Cross's spot. He also mentions that Kanda has already achieved the Critical Point. Kanda then recalls the things of Central which he now discovered and how he swore to go over this task to the end with Allen and this troublesome journey, which Kanda accepts the position of General Navigation